Someone is jealous
by tranquility8
Summary: By mistake, Michael thinks that Mia's bodyguard is her boyfriend. How is he taking it? So R&R. M
1. Chapter 1 Prologue of Mia

Chapter 1

**Mia's P.O.V.**

I like my best friend's brother. He's a senior while I am just a freshman. I don't know when I fell for him at all. It seems like when I was born, I knew him and understand him. He has adorable eyes, once you look into them you feel like melting. Especially when he smiles. His lips look so gorgeous and soft.

Talking about him is no use at all because I know there is no possibility for him to like me.

Michael's P.O.V

I like Mia a lot but I can't tell her my true deep feelings. Once she knows about the truth she will freak out and will never talk to me any more. Then she will not let me help her in Algebra anymore. I like the way she smiles. It is like the whole world brightens after the touch of her lips turns into a smile. Let me give you her quick description. She is 5 foot 9(which is almost as tall as me), has perfect gray eyes, and has short mouse brown hair (new blond highlights).

P/S: However there is something she's hiding from me….


	2. Chapter 2 Shocking News

Chapter 2

**Mia's P.O.V.**

"Dad is there anything?" I asked as I walked into a big ballroom. There I saw my mom there. I was so surprised to find my mom there because I knew that she's angry of my father for leaving us for 5 years.

"Mom?"

"Yes Mia. I was asked by your father to come here," in a moody look.

"Oh okay. So dad what's up?"

"Emm... Mia there's something I and your mother would like to tell you," he said

I felt something's wrong right now. But I kept quiet and waited patiently for my father to continue.

"Mia….."

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Genovia is?"

"Yes," I answered in a curious tone.

"Mia, you are the heir of the throne"

I was speechless but I managed to speak out. "So that means I am a princess and you are the king?"

"Not exactly that right. I'm still called a prince. But you are a princess for sure," said my dad. My mom dropped her jaw.

"All along you didn't tell me that you are a prince?"

"Well, I'm sorry but I…"

"You didn't even tell me WHEN I HAD MIA!" shouted my mom.

"Actually I didn't want to disturb you two, daughter and mother relationships but I was diagnosed with testicular cancer so I cannot have any more babies. But I have you, Mia"

"You are my only heir but you don't need to go to Genovia as I am sure that you would like to stay here with your mom."

My mom cut in and said coolly at him, "Like I would let my baby go to an unknown country alone."

My father continued without listening to my mother's remarks, "But Mia I would like you to attend princess lesson from your Grandmere."

"Who is that?" I asked.

"She's your grandmother which means she's my mother." Then a woman came in through another door across the room. She was carrying a furless poodle, wearing a fur coat and smoking a cigar. She had a good look at me and spat at my dad, "I like her. She's pretty and has your good looks too."

My mom wasn't very happy with that statement at all. She rolled her eyes but didn't comment anything. I was thinking to myself that my new Grandmere is very argumentative if not my mom would have a row with her.

"And one more thing Mia since you are a princess you'll need a personal bodyguard."

I was like so shocked. It means I'll be like Tina Hakim Baba who is my friend. She has a bodyguard, it's not that she's a princess or anything like that but her father worries his workers form the palm oil factory might kidnap her.

"Must I have one?" To tell you the truth, I don't like people following me around where ever I go.

"Yes," it wasn't dad who said it but my mom. "Mum please I don't want to be followed like Tina." But I still get the answer 'no.'

My father then clapped his hands twice in a bossy manner. A 6 feet 5 guy came through the door, which my grandmother used. My father said," His name is Lars, your new bodyguard."

"Lars this is the Princess Mia. I hope you will take care of her properly." Lars, my new bodyguard promptly replied, "Yes, sir."

I can't imagine me followed by a big size freak everywhere. Thanks dad, thanks a lot for ruining my privacy and my life.

**I hope you liked it. I found it a bit crappy, as it is the first story I've ever written. I'll try to work on the next chapter soon. R&R please…**

**P/S: If I didn't get enough reviews. I'll stop writing this story.**


	3. Chapter 3 Bad News, Michael

**Since one of the reviewers commented that the previous chapter is short. I worked really hard to make this one longer. I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 3

**Mia's P.O.V**

I couldn't imagine how my friends will react to a guy whofollows you everywhere you go.

When I reached school, Lily and Tina were waiting for me outside, as part of their daily routine. When I stepped out of the limousine their jaws dropped and were further shocked to see Lars following me.

I sensed an uncomfortable scene following but I greeted them, "Hi!" There wasno answer came from them but instead they shoved me to a side to get some privacy. But Lars was way overprotective. He didn't allow my friends to talk to me. Then I toldLars that they were non-threateningHe stood aside.

"Mia, who is that?" asked Tina while Lily nodded her head. Then I said, "He's my new bodyguard."

"What? Mia, why do you need a bodyguard? Or are you covering it up that he is your boyfriend?"

I was like, wow, "Why would I like him for?"

"Well he's cute and tall. Who wouldn'twant to fall for him?" said Lily.

Tina started to giggle and shyly admitted, "Yeah, I don't mind having a guy like that. How old is he?"

I snapped at Tina, "How about Dave? And don't expect me to ask him, his age or anything like that, I am not interested in knowing." 

"Oh, him. We broke up last night."

"Oh I am so sorry Tina…"

"I rather see a guy who suits my taste"

But Lily snapped in, "Why would you need a bodyguard all of a sudden?" I was about to answer Lily's question but Lars gave me his cell phone and promptly said it was my dad.

"Dad?" 

"Yes, Mia"

"I've forgotten to tell you something which is extremely important. Luckily your grandmother had reminded me."

"And?" 

"Mia there is a press conference this Saturday to announce that you're the heir of the throne. So before the conference I would like you not to tell anyone that you are a princess. Do you get what I mean, Mia?" 

"But dad, my friends will think he's my boyfriend or something…" 

"What's wrong with that? You must promise that you'll never tell anyone your true identity before the press. You'll only have to go through this for two days"

"All right."

"I am very happy to hear that from you. Have a nice day at school." Then my dad put down the phone.

I had forgotten about Lily and Tina until they snapped at me. "So what is it? Is he really your boyfriend?"

I was very reluctant to admit and merely nodded my head. Lily was like squealing, "There, I told you Tina, he really is her boyfriend." While they were chatting excitedly, I whispered to Lars that he was assigned to be my boyfriend until the press conference, to avoid any suspicion. He nodded.

I walked to my locker and found Lana and Josh Ritcher smooching against my locker. I politely said, "Excuse me." But they didn't hear what I said because they were too busy kissing.

Lars repeated my words in a louder voice. They abruptly sprung apart. I smiled and murmured "Thanks".

Eventually I felt that having a bodyguard isn't that bad like I thought. 

**Michael's P.O.V**

"Hey, Michael!" greeted Kenny.

"Hi," I said promptly.

"Did you see Mia today?" asked Kenny.

"No. Why?"

"Oh, I thought of discussing with her about our Bio project we are working on. See you later,then," Kenny replied.

Michael just nodded at him. Kenny turned his head and reminded Michael that there was a meeting that day at lunch.

"How can I possibly forget," thought Michael.

As I was walking to my locker, I saw Mia striding in the hallway. I thought of telling Mia to find Kenny about their Bio project. I stopped when I saw her being followed by a 6 feet 5 guy.

"Is that her boyfriend?" I thought anxiously but I shook my head. "How could Mia go out with a guy like that?" I reassured myself.

I wasn't that sure about it so I went up to Mia as she was opening her locker. Although she was always beautiful, she looked striking today.

I said, "Hi, Mia."

Mia didn't realize I was there as she was busysearching for her books. She replied to mygreeting with,"Oh, hi Michael! Sorry, I didn't realize you were there." She gave me a smile. My heart began to do somersaults.

"It's okay, Lars," I heard her telling the guy next to her.

I couldn't help myself but to ask her, "Who is this?"

I felt that Mia was very reluctant to tell me.

"Ermm… He's my…" she began nervously, somehow trying to buy time for herself

I didn't say anything but just waited for her patiently to answer my question.

"Boyfriend." 

After I heard that, I was speechless. But I managed to say, "Can you introduce him to me?"

Mia said, "Sure" in a reluctant tone.

"Lars, Michael; Michael, Lars." Mia said to both of us. We shook hands and suddenly both of us did not say a word Mia, sensing our discomfort; promptly said, "See you later" and left with her 'so-called-boyfriend.'

I felt so helpless and I was even gaping like a goldfish out of the water.

**So what do you think? I know it is not that good but I'll try to work harder on the next chapter. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 Someone to the Rescue

**Thanks for all of your reviews. I really appreciate it. I'll try my very best to lengthen the story, though. So enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 ******

**Mia's P.O.V**

I felt like screaming. I told just Michael that Lars-_"MY BODYGUARD"_ is my _"BOYFRIEND"_! Wasn't Michael supposed to be the last person to know about this? I wonder who told him about me. I am going to kill them if I ever know who the person is.

"Arghhhhh… my life is going to be ruined!

When I was pondering about it, Lars suddenly said something, which really interests me.

He said "Mia, do you seem so lost?"

I just simply replied "I, Mia Thermopolis likes Michael Moscovitz - get it?"

Lars just promptly nodded his head but then he said, "I am not surprised at all, you know? You looked so nervous to tell him about us."

I just kept quiet.

Lars continued, "Don't worry about it, Mia once the press is over, you and him will be together."

"That's impossible," I said.

"Why not?" Lars asked me.

"'Cause I know that he doesn't like me a single bit, do you understand me?" 

But Lars wasn't that intelligent, I think.

He replied to me "Why are you so sure about it? I think you might attract his attention."

I just told him "Because I am slacking in Algebra and I am not that smart as he is. Michael has better people to go for… like that Judith Greshner."

"What's so good about her? I think that you really are the most perfect person that ever lived.'"

I reddened after I heard what Lars said.

"You just knew me a few hours. How would you know? You don't even know me well."

"Well, from the impression I received when I saw you is that you're not those type of bossy princess. You're entirely different. To tell you the truth, when your father hired me, I was so worried that I will have to face a stuck up princess or something just as bad. But you were very not as what I thought."

I grew redder.

"Yeah, but still you can't prove that Michael likes me."

"Well it's better to let you know what I think before you really lose hope on him."

I didn't understand what he meant at all but I didn't interrupt him.

"When you told him that I was your bodyguard, Michael and I shook hands didn't we? It wasn't just a pleasant greeting - I can tell."

I was begun to wonder.

"How do you know that? It is possible that it was just a hallucination."

But I wasn't convinced with what I said myself.

Lars told me

"He gave me a piercing look when I gazed at him. Besides, when you walked away, I realized he was staring at your back, looking hopeful and disappointed."

I went like "Really? You saw him do that?"

He just nodded.

I was absolutely thrilled with the news.

"Yippee!" 

I was never really happy in my entire life. Except- of course, when my mom gave me Fat Louie when I was five. Before today, I never felt such happiness. I really hope what Lars told me is true. Oh, there goes the bell.

I can't _wait_ for G&T!

**Michael's P.O.V**

After Mia had said the word "Boyfriend" I felt like my heart had been shattered into million pieces.

It's not that I can't wait for her for the rest of my life - the problem is, in a few more months I won't be able to even see Mia anymore! 

Oh right - I haven't told you that I am going to Columbia to precede my studies. I won't be able to see her at all, maybe only during the holidays (I hope, at least).

"Don't worry Michael, she won't last long with Lars 'her so-called-boyfriend'" said Michael to himself.

However I am still not convinced that this 'Lars' was her boyfriend. Mia is not that kind of girl who flings herself at boys easily. She barely even knows Lars. I mean, she is not like her classmate, Lana Weinbeger, who flirts with every single boy who looks the even very least handsome.

I felt so angry with myself. I had liked Mia since I was in the seventh year. But to Mia I am just her best friend's brother.

I told my best friend, Felix about it. He just told me to find another girl. I wasn't pleased with what Felix said. His advice isn't very dependable. After all, Felix is a kind of guy who changes his girlfriend every month.

I must really find someone who understands me well to talk to. Suddenly, Lily patted me on my shoulder.

I snapped at her, "What do you want?"

"Oh, I just want to know where Mia went. Did you see her?" asked Lily. 

"Yes" I said, sullenly.

Lily, with her 'sibling-mood-detector' felt that there was something wrong, so she asked me to tell her what is troubling me.

She told me "We are brothers and sisters. We need to help each other, don't you know that?"

I was very surprised with Lily words because we barely talk to each other. We only discuss whose turn it was to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

I was very reluctant to tell her but I really needed someone to listen to me.

So I murmured, "I like Mia"

Lily couldn't hear what I said so she asked me again. Perhaps she was just in shock.

I told her in a louder tone, "I like Mia"

I expected Lily to be shocked as Mia was her best friend.

Instead Lily said, "I am not surprised that you like Mia"

"How did you know? Did Felix tell you that?"

"No." 

"Then how did you find out?"

"Well you always mumble her name in your sleep"

I was flushed with Lily's words, I didn't know that I was that obsessed about Mia.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

Lily just replied to me, "Well, I thought it's better not to interfere with your love life."

"Besides, Mia has a boyfriend now. And he's super gorgeous" Lily continued. 

"Yes, I know" I said softly.

Lily pitied me and said, "You don't worry. I am pretty sure that she likes you too."

"Really?" 

"Yup" 

"You are not kidding me aren't you?"

"Why should I?"

"Well for one thing, you might be just saying that to comfort you."

"I can help you." Lilly said. "I mean, to win Mia's heart."

I kept quiet. Lily shrugged and said, "Suit yourself. Think about it. But if there is anything I can do I am ready to help you"

Lily just walked away leaving me behind.

'Whether Lily could be telling me a fib about Mia liking me or not; I am sure she can help me to get Mia to like me."'

I was really desperate for help so as I thought of finally agreeing getting Lily's helping hand, the bell rang.

"Damn." 

**Mia's P.O.V**

This is not as bad as I thought. Having a bodyguard, I mean. Lars wasn't allowed to come in the classroom to avoid any suspicion. The teachers are also not allowed to know - except for Principal Gupta.

As I was in Algebra, Lana turned her head around asked me "Who is that guy who is following you?"

I just shrugged and said, "He's my boyfriend"

Lana was look at me, disgusted. "Ewww… I don't believe you. Why would a cute guy like him chooses you over a billion of gals?" 

"What are you asking me for? You should ask him yourself."

"Whatever, freak." Lana turned her head in front.

However, the rest of the lesson went well, just as English did.

Michael's P.O.V

Today, I kept on thinking about Mia. I couldn't concentrate on my studies as I used to. Therefore I really made up my mind to ask Lily for her help. Earlier I wasn't that sure to consult Lily about this matter. Eventually, Lily was the last person I would ask, as she is my sister.

I kept on telling myself that siblings should help each other but I felt very awkward. Because we rarely talk or share problems together like other families do. Well we are one funny family.

Great the lunch bell just rang. I have to find Lily immediately.

**Mia's P.O.V**

I walked straight out of class but guess who bumped into me?

Michael!

He looked so red. He didn't realize it was me because he was in a hurry. He murmured, "Sorry."

I went, "It's okay."

The silence broke between us. I was gazing deeply into his deep, brown eyes. I felt like I wanted to melt.

Suddenly, Lily broke the tension between us.

She said, "Oh hi, Michael," giving him a determined look.

I felt very uncomfortable so I said, "See you in lunch," straight to Lily.

She just nodded her head with a broad smile on her face. I wondered what made her so cheerful today. She is up to something I just can feel it. She is my best friend since kindergarten. How wouldn't I understand her well?

Lars just followed behind me - quiet as a mouse.

**Michael's P.O.V**

Lily spoilt it.

She could have waited for me.

She shouldn't have destroyed my special moment with Mia.

I snapped her, "Why did you do that for?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that anything was going on between the both of you," Lilly replied with a small voice.

"It's okay..." I said huffily, not really meaning it.

"So?" 

I didn't understand her.

"What are you trying to say?"

"So do you need me to help you? I feel like I should." in a tone which I really despise.

I just nodded.

Lily was very happy and said, "I am going to make you and Mia the most perfect couple" in a high pitch.

I closed her mouth with my hand quickly, seeing that several people had already heard what Lily said.

I gave them my most friendly smile (tm) and promptly replied, "She's a bit mental"

I pulled Lily aside.

"I'm warning you. You can't tell anyone about this - even Boris. Do you understand me?" I said, threateningly.

I spoke to her in that way was meant to frighten her. Unfortunately, it didn't. She was even giggling, it was as if she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Don't worry," she assured me.

Suddenly she said, "Aren't you having a meeting today?"

I suddenly remembered about the meeting and ran to the canteen as fast as I could. I haven't been this late before. I could hear Lilly's increasingly loud laughter as I ran down the hallway. I just can't understand girls.

**I hope you enjoyed it. R&R…please.**


	5. Chapter 5 Dependable

Sorry for the late update. I had my final exams so I had to concentrate on my studies. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: A quick preview for the earlier chapters I written. Mia told Michael that Lars was her "boyfriend". Michael and Mia got very upset about it. But no worry as Lily comes to save the day as she volunteers to help the couple to be together. Will Lily manage to unweave the true feelings of Mia and Michael had for each other?

Chapter 5

Mia's P.O.V 

"Princess, wait up!" called out Lars.

I was walking so fast because I wanted to escape from Michael. It was so embarrassing. I was afraid that Michael would notice that I like him. I don't want to destroy our friendship just because of my silly mistake.

"What if Michael backs out? He would never help me out in my Algebra anymore. Even worse, he might not even talk to me anymore." I thought.

Then I heard Lars puffing loudly behind me. I stopped and turned around to find out why he was breathing heavily.

"Thank God, princess. You were walking so fast, I couldn't catch up with you."

I was so surprised. My bodyguard is rather well-built, it is a shock that he couldn't follow my pace. What if a Euro smuggler tried to kidnap me? I am sure Lars won't be able to chase after the culprit.

Unfortunately, I was too depressed to think about the consequences.

I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. Lars' blabbing abruptly stopped when he saw me crying. I couldn't stop the tears.

"Princess, what happened?"

I just shook my head at his question.

"Princess; come on, please tell me," he pleaded. My bodyguard is now officially the most understanding person that I have ever met.

I whispered, "I was acting so dumb just a while ago. Michael could have suspected something."

"To tell you the truth princess, didn't you realize that Michael staring at you?"

"Yes. It could be just a look of concern since he bumped into me after all," I said, unconvinced by Lars.

"Rubbish. Princess why can't you place any confidence in yourself?" he asked.

I just kept quiet, allowing Lars to talk.

He said, "Didn't you see that Michael gave you a searching look?"

I shook my head dumbly again.

"What happened to your spirit? You were practically convinced that Michael likes you. And after what happened back there, you just lost your confidence. A princess never gives up or loses hope easily in something they do."

"As far as I know, of course." he added

Lars was right. I can't just loose faith in something that important so quickly.

I took a deep breath. I gave a small smile to Lars.

"You're right. I must learn to be more confident with myself."

"That's exactly it, princess."

Without a second thought, I hugged and gave him a peck on his cheek in the school hallway that was packed with students. I didn't actually care at all.

"Thanks a lot, Lars." I gave him a smile. Lars just nodded.

As I was looking at Lars, I saw Michael standing in the middle of the hallway. Before I could say anything Michael headed to the canteen wordlessly.

I hope he didn't see what I just did.

Michael's P.O.V 

I was so upset when I saw Mia kissing Lars. Well, actually; she just kissed him on the cheek, which is really nothing big. The sad thing is that I've never gotten a kiss from Mia before.

'Lars is such a lucky guy', I said to myself.

It took ages for me to find the Computer Club's table as thoughts of Mia clouded my mind. Until of course, Felix called me.

"Michael, here," Felix was pointing at an empty seat. Felix asked me, "What happened to you, man? I thought you loose your way to the canteen," with a chuckle.

"No, I wasn't. It's just that something happened on my way here." in a gloomy voice

"Oh," said Felix. I am sure he sensed my discomfort. Luckily he just kept quiet.

Then, Judith broke the silence. She brought me up-to-date with the topics they were discussing about before I interrupted them. I felt kind of bad because I wasn't paying attention to her. I just pretended like I was listening to her.

As I was hearing Judith's explanation, I saw Mia and Lars joined by Lily sitting with their bunch of friends, Sharmeeka Taylor, Tina Hakim Baba, her bodyguard, Wahim and Boris Pelwoski.

Mia looked so cheerful in opposing to my sullen mood. Suddenly, Felix called me.

"Michael, can I talk to you?" said Felix.

I nodded and gestured to him.

"Outside, I mean,"

I stood up and followed him outdoors.

Mia's P.O.V 

Everything was a nightmare. I'm pretty sure Michael saw me kissing Lars. It couldn't mean thing, after all, it was just a peck on a cheek.

Its not like Michael didn't get a kiss before, did he? It's not that I would have known anyway.

Lily met up with Lars and I on our way to the canteen.

She looked very cheerful and called out to me, "Hi Mia!"

"Am I bothering the both of you?" enquired Lily.

"No, of course not," I said.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to eat or something?"

Lily went first. Lars and I followed her behind. We found Sharmeeka, Tina with her bodyguard, Wahim and Lily's boyfriend, Boris.

"Mia - at last! What took you so long?" Tina went enthuastically.

Sharmeeka asked Tina not to be so nosey. "How could I forget? Mia has a boyfriend now. She needs some privacy with him."

I went scarlet. I just said, "Something happened just now. Everything's settled now."

Tina just raised an eyebrow and gave Lily a questioning look. I couldn't see Lily's reaction but I knew Lily replied with a 'later' stare.

Tina went out of control. She suggested that Lars to buy our lunch. I wanted to object but Lars agreed to - o I couldn't say anything.

Lars took out a small notebook and wrote down our orders. I didn't like it because my friends are treating my 'so-called-boyfriend' like their housemaid. Wait- no, it can't be because boys can't be maids, man-servants maybe, but never maids. I can't imagine Michael cleaning the hous4e while I go out to work. But it will never happen as it will only appear in my dreams.

"Quit thinking about it," I told myself. Lars interrupted my thoughts and asked me, "Princess, what are you eating?"

" A Salad." I said dryly.

After Lars left the table to get our food, my friends were all so excited and asked me, "Did I hear wrongly or your boyfriend really _did_ call you 'princess'?"

I didn't know what to answer them but luckily something saved me from answering.

Michael's P.O.V 

"What?"

"What happened to you today? This morning you were looking all right. There must be something wrong."

"Nothing is. And I am fine. Thanks to your concern" I coldly replied Felix.

"Wow, man. There _is_ something really wrong. Is it something to do with you and Mia?"

"Damn," I thought. I simply had no skills in lying whatsoever.

"Did you really tell her about…?" he trailed.

"Felix, I…"

"What did she say?"

"Did she like you back?"

"I knew she would. You are too good-looking, man"

"Hold on, Felix. Let me say something here, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, man. You must tell me about it I'm absolutely dying to hear all about it…"

Felix kept babbling on and on like an idiot. Seriously, he talks more than any girl I know. Even that is a rather impossible feat. Lily is my sister, after all.

I finally yelled at him, "Would you just shut up?"

Thankfully, Felix had enough functioning brain cells to keep quiet.

"Now the answer to your questions- Yes, it is something to do with Mia but I didn't tell her how I felt."

"Oh," said Felix, disappointed.

"I am so sorry for you man," he said, sympathy in his voice. "Better chance next time, Michael."

I just couldn't hold back my feelings. I mumbled, "Shehasaboyfriend".

Felix couldn't catch my words. He asked me to repeat it again. In a higher tone, I repeated those exact words.

It was blatantly Felix was feeling very sorry for me. However all he said was, "Better luck, Michael."

I couldn't help thinking about the kiss Mia gave to Lars. Was it a friendly kiss or something else? Suddenly, I remembered something I did not mention to Felix. Yet.

"Felix, listen. I know it sounds stupid; but I asked my sister to help me out."

Felix looked shocked. "What did you say? Oh my gosh Michael, that was a really risky thing to do."

"Besides, she _is_ Mia's best friend. She could possibly, _accidentally_ slip it out in front of Mia," he added.

Felix has a point there. Why did I make such a careless mistake? I kept asking myself. I should have thought about it properly before I act.

"Michael Moscovitz, why are you so stupid?" I asked myself.

Felix carefully chose his words before he spoke. "Michael, calm down. You must first figure it out how to solve the problem before you can actually think about anything else."

He's right. For the first time in my life, Felix was behaving serious and sensible. Although, he was most probably afraid that I might jump of a cliff or something - I _did_ look very distressed.

"So what are you planning to do?" asked Felix.

"I don't know. I have never come across with these types of problems before. You are more an expert in these sort of conflicts."

"Wow man, I may date many girls but I am not efficient in handling matters."

"I feel really scared especially when a girl cries. I just don't know how to cheer her up. As you see when girls go crazy, they might be rather dangerous to approach. And that's no exaggeration."

"But it all depends what you say to her and how you act in front of her," I shot it at him. I know Felix would act like a jerk and would break up with his so-called girlfriends after a mere two weeks.

"I know that but I can't help it. You know me Michael; I've never been serious in any of my relationships."

I just rolled my eyes. Yeah right. "Remember you and…"

Felix knew I was bringing up the incident when he dated a girl. Usually he has a fling with a girl but this time the girl played with him. I remembered Felix cried for three days. I didn't actually know the reason he cried. He never tells me why. I never bothered to ask him because I was afraid that he might break down again. It was a hard time to comfort Felix.

"Okay, okay you win. And please don't bring up that _matter_ up again."

"Why not?"

"I just feel uncomfortable whenever anyone talks about it."

"Oh, really?"

"Come on, Felix. I just told you my problems. In return, you have to share yours with me," in a threatening tone.

"All right, all right… but too bad - I can't tell you today." Felix quickly ran into the canteen before I could stop him.

"Blast," I cursed, a smile playing on my lips.

Mia's P.O.V 

Guess who stopped by our table? Sorry; whoever it is, your guess must be wrong as it was someone completely unexpected - Lana Weinberger and her groupies. Lana spat at me, as usual, "Where is he?"

I had no idea what was she talking about. "Who?"

"You really are bright today, aren't you?" she answered me slyly.

She added, "I just don't understand why he chose you? He is so cute and innocent. You probably got him brain-washed otherwise he wouldn't even dream of choosing you."

I wanted to retort to her rather nonsensical comment but someone stood up for me by saying, "She's perfect unlike you."

That voice was the sweetest voice I have ever heard. "Could it be him?" I thought to myself. I turned around to see who had spoke up for me.

Special thanks to my dearest friend, Rebecca for her full support and for helping me out in the story. Besides to my younger brother, thank you, for your ideas and opinions towards the story.

Thanks for all of your supportive reviews and comments. R&R…enjoy! P/S: I would like to know your opinion and ideas. E-mail me at Make sure you tell me who you are in advance. Love you guys! 


	6. Chapter 6 The Little Assistance

**Hey guys! Thank you for the fantastic reviews. Keep reviewing. And sorry for the late update. I couldn't find a suitable plot for this chapter. But then again I managed to. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

**Recap:**

_I wanted to retort to her rather nonsensical comment but someone stood up for me by saying, "She's perfect, unlike you."_

That voice was the sweetest voice I have ever heard. "Could it be him?" I thought to myself. I turned around to see who had spoken up for me.

**Michael's P.O.V**

I was about to catch up with Felix but I saw Lana at Mia's lunch table, and Mia looked kind of red in the face. I knew Lana wasn't the kind of person who would hang out with nerds. She's the type of person who goes out with popular people and flirts with 'pretty' looking boys.

I wondered what Lana wanted now. I frowned as I heard Lana saying, "I just don't understand why he chose you. He is so cute and innocent. You probably got him brain washed, otherwise he wouldn't even dream of choosing you."

Without second thoughts, I just blurted out the words, "She's perfect, unlike you." I saw Mia turning around with an expression of curiosity and…. glad? No, it might have been a trick of light. There is no way Mia will like me the way I feel for her. Maybe she is happy because there's someone to save her from that bitch…. (A/N: I'm sorry if you like Lana but I just feel she deserves the title. Hehehe! )

Lana looked like she wanted to burst out. She just looked at me disbelievingly and exclaimed, "Oh yeah, of course. She's your type, how could I forget?"

I heard her cronies sniggering behind her. Mia flushed while I just tried to cover up my feelings, which were going to explode that very second, and quickly said, "Of course not! She's just like a sister to me. And get yourself a room; you totally need some space to calm down your hormones lately."

Lana looked offended, but she didn't dare to say anything because Mr. Gianini was walking in our direction. She is definitely scared of teachers and would be even afraid to even start a fight under the teacher's nose. So Lana just called her cronies, and they walked past Mia and me.

Mia just stared at me with awe. I felt my cheeks heat up. I fought very hard to hide the flush but, pity, it didn't work. Mr. Gianini came up to us, and said to Mia, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Mia just nodded and obediently followed the Algebra teacher.

"Thank god," I muttered under my breath.

"Pardon me?" I was frightened and quickly swirled around and saw Felix smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes. Felix still was so cheerful and went on, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Michael Moscovitz, blushing? That must be recorded in the Guinness Book of Records."

I just gave him a glare and stalked off.

**Mia's P.O.V**

Well yeah, Michael, my hero, just saved me from Lana the hag. Actually, I could have handled the situation all on my own. But it really feels nice that Michael stood up for me, unlike my friends. Well, I can't blame them for not doing so, because Michael spoke up before they could. I am sure that they are very surprised and shocked to see Michael Moscovitz standing up for a freshman.

However, the thing is, Michael said I am perfect. When he said those exact words, my stomach did a somersault. HE SAID I AM PERFECT! Dumbfounded, I just looked at him. That very moment, I kept saying to myself, "Michael said I am perfect." Those words kept on playing in my mind.

Suddenly I was snapped out of trance when Lana told Michael, "Oh yeah, of course. She's your type, how could I forget?"

Michael slightly blushed and he looked so adorable. I felt red tinges on my cheeks. I was waiting for Michael's answer. He abruptly said, "Of course not! She's just like a sister to me. And get yourself a room; you totally need some space to calm down your hormones lately."

My heart was broken into a million pieces. I told myself, "What are you expecting from him? You absolutely know that he won't like you, as I am just a lower class freshman. Oh come on, he just treats you as a sister. Nothing more. Besides, Michael would look for someone his age and as smart as him." For example, Judith Greshner. She is smart, beautiful and kind. Who wouldn't want to fall for her? I heard she could even clone fruit flies in her bedroom.

Lana walked off and I realized I was still staring at Michael. I sensed he was feeling uncomfortable. Luckily, Mr. Gianini came to the rescue before Michael could say anything. Quickly I followed him out of the canteen. Lars was tailing behind me. He had come back to our table right after Lana left.

I didn't have any appetite to eat the salad which Lars just bought for me, so I ended up giving the salad to Tina. She is on a diet lately. I was lost in deep thoughts; I didn't even know where I was going. Suddenly, Mr. Gianini stopped and I almost bumped into him. Then he motioned me to enter the room. Before doing so, I looked at the sign outside the room. It read 'Mr. Gianini.'

When I entered his room, I saw it was very neat and arranged. I expect men to be messy, but my theory is proven wrong all the time. I saw charts of mathematical problems. I remembered he brought one of them to class and said that everyone must answer at least one of the questions from it.

Lars wanted to come into the room but Mr. G stopped him. I guess he is really desperate to talk to me in private. I signaled Lars that I would be perfectly fine. He nodded his head and stood at the door. Mr. G just chuckled and told me, "That's your boyfriend, am I right?"

I nodded my head. He continued on, and replied, "Well, you are lucky to have a protective one." I just smiled slyly.

I thought to myself, "That's for sure, he's my bodyguard."

"Mia, please be comfortable. Pull out a chair from there."

He pointed at a chair. When I settled down, I waited patiently for him to talk.

There was a minute or two of silence but then he started with, "Mia, I noticed that you are very weak in my subject. I've discussed with your mother and she agreed that you should take review sessions of Algebra from me right after school." I had to process those words slowly.

Unfortunately, my brain only caught a few words: 'REVIEW…ALGEBRA…AFTER…SCHOOL.' Rudely, I just shouted, "What!"

Lars burst into the room with his pistol out. He aimed it at Mr. G. Before anything could go any worse, I calmly told Lars to put down the gun. Reluctantly he slid it back into the holster.

Mr. G looked so pale and startled. I quickly closed the door behind Lars. Luckily no one was walking by, as it was still lunch time. I said, "Sorry about that, Mr. G, but I can't hide the truth from you anymore." I looked at Lars and slowly explained to Mr. G, "Sooner or later, you will know. The truth is that I am a princess of Genovia, and Lars here is just pretending to be my boyfriend so that nobody would suspect us. On my bodyguard's behalf, I apologize for frightening you, sir. And I hope you could keep it a secret. I would really appreciate it."

Mr. Gianini came to his senses and smiling at me, said, "Yeah, it's okay. I thought of reporting him to Principal Gupta for bringing a dangerous weapon to school. And, my lips are sealed for sure." Then he chuckled. He turned back to me and repeated the same words like he said to me before Lars interrupted the conversation. I was loath to accept his offer. However, I did, because I knew that I am very poor in that subject.

He stood up, walked to the door, and opened it. Before I left, Mr. G said, "Next time, make sure your bodyguard won't do that to anyone else. They would have a heart attack." I just smiled at his statement. Then I strolled off to the Gifted and Talented classroom. It seemed that I was early so I sat at my seat quietly, waiting for my classmates to file into the room.

What a day, I thought.

**Michael's P.O.V**

After the argument, I didn't see Mia at lunch. I wonder what Mr. G wanted to talk to her about. As I was on my way to G&T class, I heard someone call my name. I turned around and found that it was Lily. She was smirking at me.

I was eying her with suspicion. I snapped, "What do you want? I've don't have all day, you know." She still smiled at me. It seemed she isn't affected by those words. Therefore I just kept quiet and motioned for her to speak. But it seems Lily is not as smart as I thought. She just stood staring at me.

I felt foolish standing there. So I decided to walk to class. However, at that moment she started talking. "That was a good debate."

I stopped and turned around and saw Lily smiling at me. "Thanks," I said dryly. Then I walked off to class. I could tell that Lily is planning something. She's my sister, so I know her very well, although I seldom talk to her.

I was deep in thoughts until Felix hit me on the back. I scowled at him. He just sniggered. "Hi, mate. I haven't seen you for while."

I was annoyed with him and said, "Oh, but I just saw you at the canteen. Unless you weren't the Felix who I spoke to before."

Felix shrugged. "So did you tell Lily yet? I saw you talking to her down in the hallway." I slapped my head. "That means you haven't told her. Well you better do so, man. Unless you want her to mess up your love life."

"I'll tell her later in class," I said. Who knows? She could really help me, but it is tough because Lily, my sister, loves to comprehend things. So it is better for her not to get involved. I was thinking about how to tell Lily to back off. Suddenly, I told myself, "Why should I care about her feelings? Anyway, this is my business, not hers."

I was satisfied with my answer and entered the class. Mia was already in class. She was staring at the ceiling, looking kind of dazed. "Hi, Thermopolis." Mia was startled; she looked at me and flushed. She smiled at me and greeted me back.

I was rather curious about Mr. G, so I asked Mia about it. She simply answered, "Oh, he just offered to let me attend his Algebra review sessions."

All I could say was, "Oh." That means Mia is trying to avoid me, so she is getting someone else to teach her.

Then she quickly told me, "It's nothing to do with you, Michael. You are really a good teacher. It's just that my mom's making me to have extra classes with Mr. G. And I really hope that it is okay with you to continue teaching me in Algebra. But if you are not free, it's okay, though."

I flushed and quickly answered her that it is really all right. I felt relieved because Mia is not avoiding me. I let out a small huff. Mia noticed it and asked me, "Are you okay?"

It is really hard to hide my problems and feelings from Mia. She is like an angel sent from Heaven to help those in need. "It's nothing, really." I gave her an assuring look. However she wasn't convinced with my answer.

"Come on, Michael, what's going on? Is it something to do with Lily?"

"Umm...yeah. To tell you the truth, a part of it is Lily. She offered to help me with a girl I've liked for a long time. But now, I am thinking of declining her proposal." I hope she doesn't suspect that the girl is her. I couldn't read the expression on her face. She looked sad and hurt.

"Mia, are you all right?" I shook her shoulders. I was really worried. Did she figure out that she is the girl I am talking about? She just nodded her head and smiled slightly. "I know it may sound crazy but Lily is good at these things, so you can count on her to help you out. I can assure you of that."

Then her boyfriend placed his cell phone in front of her. She asked him sweetly, "Lars, who is that?"

I heard him reply it is her grandmother.

"Will you excuse me, Michael? I'll talk to you later and good luck with the girl you are after. I'm sure she is a lucky one," she said. She gave me a sad smile. Then she went at the back of the class and answered the phone.

I stared at her retreating figure with Lars following her. I mumbled, "I really hope so, Mia. I really do."

* * *

**Special thanks to my pen-pal, Zanna and my friend, Rebecca for their ideas and opinions. I would like to thank my brother for his crazy ideas and statements.**

Wow! I took a long time to think of the plot for this chapter. I hope you like it. Please review!

P/S: You can send in your ideas to me at . But mind you please tell me who you are in advance. Love you guys! Bye!  



	7. Chapter 7 Close Call

Chapter 7: Close Call!

Recap:

_I was rather curious about Mr. G, so I asked Mia about it. She simply answered, "Oh, he just offered to let me attend his review sessions of Algebra." _

_All I could say was, "Oh." That means Mia is trying to avoid me, so she is getting someone else to teach her._

_Then she quickly told me, "It's nothing to do with you, Michael. You are really a good teacher. It's just that my mom told me to have extra classes with Mr. G."_

_"And I really hope that it is okay with you to continue teaching me in Algebra. But if you aren't free, it's okay, though." I flushed and quickly answered her that it was really all right. I felt relieved because Mia wasn't avoiding me. I let out a small huff. _

_Mia noticed it and asked me, "Are you okay?"_

_It is really hard to hide my problems and feelings from Mia. She is like an angel sent from Heaven to help those in need. "It's nothing, really." I gave her an assuring look. However she wasn't convinced by the answer I gave to her. "Come on, Michael, what's going on? Is it something to do with Lily?"_

_"To tell you the truth, a part of it is of Lily. She offered to help me get a girl I've liked for a long time. But now, I am thinking of declining her proposal." I hope she doesn't suspect that the girl is her. I couldn't read the expression on her face. She looked sad and hurt._

_"Mia, are you all right?" I shook her shoulders. I was really worried. Did she really figure out that she is the girl I am talking about? She just nodded her head and smiled slightly. _

"_I know it may sound crazy, but Lily is good at these things, so you can count on her to help you out. I can assure you of that." _

_Then her boyfriend placed his cell phone in front of her. She asked him sweetly, "Lars, who is that?" I heard him reply that it was her grandmother._

_"Will you excuse me, Michael? I'll talk to you later, and good luck with the girl you are after. I'm sure she is a lucky one," she said. She gave me a sad smile. Then she went at the back of the class and answered the phone._

_I stared at her retreating figure with Lars following her. I mumbled, "I really hope so, Mia. I really do."  
_

**Mia's P.O.V**

So many things happened in just a day. Today I felt so stressed out. I don't think I can tolerate any more pressure from anyone else. As soon as I was in G&T class, I thought there wasn't anything else to worry apart from staying back in school for review classes. Usually that's when I hang out with my friends. I was staring in space, deep in thought, until Michael interrupted me.

He asked me about Mr. G. I just told him that Mr. G asked me whether I would like to attend his 'stay-back classes'. I told Michael that I agreed with my Algebra teacher's offer. He just gave me an "Oh" for a reply. I sensed that Michael thinks that I took up the class because he didn't teach me well.

I quickly assured him, "It's nothing to do with you, Michael. You are really a good teacher. It's just that my mom told me to have extra classes with Mr. G."

I added that I really hoped that he could still coach me during this period. He said, "Sure, it's obviously fine with me." I was relieved because I don't know what to do without having Michael coaching me. Well, yeah I don't concentrate when he teaches me, because I am so busy smelling his scent and glancing at his eyes, but he really does have a nice pair of eyes.

"Quit thinking about it," I scolded myself. Suddenly Michael sighed so I asked him if something was troubling him. He just told me it is nothing. I was not happy with his answer so I pushed him to explain further in detail. I just shot out that it must have been something to do with Lily. What a good friend I am. Sorry Lily!

It turns out to be a right guess. He told me that it is about her, she (Lily) is trying to help him get a certain girl that he's liked for a long time. And he was considering letting down her offer. In my mind, I said, "See, I told you, he likes someone else, not you."

"Why are you so stubborn? If you would have taken my advice, you wouldn't be feeling so miserable." I couldn't tell how I was feeling. I felt the earth stopped moving. His exact words kept on ringing in my mind. 'To tell you the truth, a part of it is of Lily. She offered to help me get a girl I liked for a long time. But now, I am thinking of declining her proposal.'

I didn't know what to say or react. Luckily, Grandmere called me at the right time. Thanks a lot Grandmere! I just wished him good luck with the girl he's after. I was very surprised when she called. I asked myself, "What does she want now? I can bet it must be something not good."

I took a deep breath and put on my nicest and sweetest voice. "Hello?"

"Hello Amelia. God, what happened to your voice? Are you having some sort of sore throat?" Goodness gracious, why can't she just understand that I am trying to be polite to her.

"I don't have a sore throat, grandma. It's just that I wanted to greet you in a polite tone."

"For goodness sake, Amelia can you just talk to me in your usual voice? You don't sound like my granddaughter. And what took you so long to answer my call? And don't call me grandma or grandmother; you should use 'Grandmere'. It's French," she added.

I just rolled my eyes and obediently replied, "Yes, Grandmere." "Amelia, I would like to have your princess lessons after school. I will be waiting for you at the hotel suite and be punctual. Good day to you, Amelia." Then she hung up, before I could even say a word or even a 'goodbye'.

Guess I have to cancel the extra class with Mr. G today. Why can't she check with me before she is convinced that I am free? I would rather study Algebra than getting myself stuck with my grandmother for the whole afternoon.

As I was walking back to my desk, I saw Lily and Michael deeply absorbed in a conversation. It sure is really awkward seeing them in good talking terms instead of arguing. Michael was probably asking for advice about the girl he likes, I reminded myself. I felt my stomach twisted into a tight knot. I was feeling sick at the thought of it.

I thought of eavesdropping but unfortunately, they finished their 'little chat' right before I sat down at my seat. I really wanted to know who the girl Michael likes is. I am sure that the girl isn't me. How could it be? It must be Judith Greshner; they will make a great couple, unlike Michael and me.

I flipped open my book and stared at it. "Well Mia, no wonder you are failing Algebra," Lily remarked. She smirked at me. I just glared at her and this time I really was concentrating on my book. "Mia, could you stay for the night at my house? It seems like we haven't had our girly night for quite a while," Lily said.

I wasn't in a hanging out mood at the moment. I was planning on being alone for the day. So I said, "Sorry, I can't, Lily. I have a lot of things of my mind now. I just can't"

"Oh Mia, please. Can't you do it for your best friend since kindergarten?" she put on her puppy eyes. I couldn't stand it with her pleading eyes.

"But Lily, I-."

She just interrupted me. "Please, Mia?" I looked at her for a moment. She still was in her pleading look. Wrong move.

I slowly gave in, "Sure, I… guess."

Lily sounded thrilled. It's so unlikely of her. "I just can't wait to ...Ouch!"

"Err.. Lily?"

"Oh it's nothing I accidentally bit my tongue. Guess too overexcited, you see." I nodded my head without the slightest bit of suspicion.

"Excited?" What's so exciting?"

"Oh… you see I have planned something juicy for the night. I can't wait to see your reaction!"

"Okay…"

Then the school bell rang. "See you guys later," I said.

**Michael's P.O.V**

After Mia left to answer her call, I stared at her for a moment or so. Then someone sneered at me, "Oh, Michael. It's not like you are not going to see her later." It was Lily. I frowned at her, then went back to work on my webzine. I thought that she would leave me alone, but sadly she didn't.

So I shot back at her, "What do you want?"

"My dear brother, it seems to me that you are smarter than you look. Well, I just thought we should get down to business."

"Sorry, but I have decided that I would like to do it my own. I don't need your help."

"Oh, come on, Michael. You know you aren't capable in these things. I am female, so I perfectly understand women's true desires and feelings. However _you_ are a male, you don't understand us, _women's hearts_." She emphasized the words 'women's hearts'.

I remembered what Mia said to me earlier. If Mia says so, then why shouldn't I? Finally I agreed. "But then I have conditions. No. 1, You can't let anyone else know about it, especially Mia. No. 2, You must not do anything embarrassing."

Lily responded, "Sure."

But I couldn't trust her fully. She could do anything she wants or desires. She started discussing her little plans. I grimaced. Her 'little plan' isn't that deceptive. I have just realized my sister's true attitude.

That was when Mia came back to her desk. Lily quickly quieted, and I followed suit. She whispered to me, "Time for action." I lifted my eyebrows and glanced at her direction using the corner of my eyes. I didn't want it to look like I knew what Lily was going to say.

I heard Lily inviting Mia to our house tonight. But Mia declined the invitation. Oh no! However, my sister put on a pleading look which made Mia gave in. Admittedly, no one would easily get tricked by Lily's begging look except for Mia. Mia is such a kind and innocent person who accepts anything from anyone!

That is why I am so in love with her. Who wouldn't want to have a pretty, kind-hearted, smart and innocent girl for a girlfriend? For one thing, anyone who doesn't admit Mia is a good person must be a lunatic. Lana is the best example, don't you agree?

I quickly kicked Lily at the shin when she was about to expose the secret. Luckily I was in time, or else Mia would have heard what Lily was going to say. Mia was baffled but she let it go. I was relieved.

Thank god, Lily managed to lie to Mia. But it is not totally a fib because it _is_ going to happen tonight. I am so going to kill Lily for this. She almost blew our cover! What if Lily accidentally slipped it out when I wasn't around? No one would be able to stop her! That's what I'm most afraid of. What am I going to do?

There goes the bell. I have to enter my next class, but before that I have to talk to Lily privately.

"So, Lily, did you know you almost blew it?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Michael. But you managed to stop me, right?"

"I sure did. But how am I going to trust you if you always make a freaking mistake all the time?" I said while pretending to think.

"Please believe me, Michael. What about if your secret comes out I will do the dishes for a month?"

"Erm…."

"Alright. Alright. If any of our plans are exposed, I will pull back and I swear to god that I wouldn't tell a single soul who you _love_." Lily emphasized the word "Love."

I flushed but I had to cover it because I didn't want Lily to see.

"Okay, deal. But you have to do the dishes too." I quickly hurried off without Lily agreeing to the plan. Who cares?

**Mia's P.O.V**

Damn! I have to go to Lily's house tonight. I guess I won't be having a normal life after the press, too. Now I am on my way to Grandmere's. When I entered the suite, my Grandmere was in the same fur coat and smoking her cigar.

The whole room smelt of smoke. I guess I have to get used to it if I'm going to take her lessons for the next few years. I kept on coughing and coughing.

"Why, hello, Amelia. You are late."

"Yes, I know, Grandmere. I had to cancel my review classes with my Algebra teacher to attend your princess lessons."

"Oh, Amelia, you could have told me."

"Yeah, I could have. You should have asked me first and not just assumed that I'm free all the time."

"Amelia, a princess shouldn't be so rude and angry."

I was getting even angrier. What type of woman doesn't realize that I need to concentrate on my studies instead of only focusing on these useless princess lessons.

Luckily my dad came in the room looking for his trophies. "What is it? I heard you two fighting."

"Dad, can I attend my Algebra review sessions before I come for Grandmere's lessons?"

"Yes, you can. Your studies are certainly as important as your princess lessons."

"Thanks, Dad." I looked at Grandmere with a triumphant face.

"Very well then," she said stiffly. "Before I begin, can you tell me, what do you understand with the duties of being a princess?"

God I am sure this didn't come across my mind all along, though. "Emmm….well a princess is considered as the heiress to the king. And," I couldn't think of anything or even something crappy to tell Grandmere. I heard her tapping her fingers impatiently.

She then explained to me, "A princess duties is to represent the royal family in royal dinners or functions. Besides, a princess is to be an example to the citizens and to be respected. So I am expecting polite words and mature thoughts from you," she eyed at me.

"Yes, Grandmere," I said. This sure would be a long day!

I was so tired. I called my mother to tell her that I would be spending the night at Lily's. She agreed. I know she wants me to relax. She hasn't recovered from the shock either.

I reached Lily's house. Lars followed me up to Lily's apartment. I rang the bell and waited patiently at the doorstep. I sighed tiredly. That was when Lily opened the door. "Hi, Lily!" I said cheerfully.

Lily looked at me in a weird manner. It seems like she's examining me. I looked at myself, "Nope nothing dirty on me." Then Lily said, "Oh Mia, I can't wait till you are one of us! This sure would be exciting."

"Huh?"

* * *

**There I have finished the chapter. It sure took me time to complete it. But wa lah! **

**Special thanks to Zanna, who helped me out with the story plot. And to my brother for his appreciating support. Oh yes, to those who have reviewed the story, thank you once more. **

**This is a preview of the next chapter. I won't be able to state the date when I would be posting it in, as you see I will not be in leisure these few weeks.**

"Mia, I-I…"

She looked at me intently. It was really hard to control myself as the girl I have adored for so long, was standing there innocently in front of me, listening to the words I was about to say. Gradually, I was closing the gap within Mia and I.

**The next chapter would me out earlier in my live journal account. So feel free to look it out. My blogs and drabbles would be displayed there. http/tranquility8. **

**I will post in the next chapter when I have inspiration to write it. I guarantee the next chapter would be a good one. By the way, please review...unless you want the next chapter to be out late?  
**

cherryblossomshoney


End file.
